There are many applications in the electronic industry, such as in copying machines, computers and the like, wherein a plurality of conductors must be terminated to various electronic components to carry out various functions of a machine or apparatus. For instance, in a copying machine, control electronics are fed through data conductors or lines and power conductors or lines to various devices, such as motors, audible or visual indicators, or the like which perform the various functions of the machine, such as changing the reduction of the copying process, varying the numbers of copies, rendering audible or visual signals, and the like. Electronic components or devices, such as printed circuit boards, integrated circuit chips, headers or connectors must be coupled through electrical connectors to the power and data transmission conductors or lines.
One of the problems with electronic systems of the character described is that the power and data conductors may take various forms, such as discrete insulated wire conductors, ribbon cable conductors, inlaid conductors and the like. Consequently, different configurations of input-output electrical connectors must be used to coupled the different power and data conductors to the various electronic components of the machine or apparatus. In any instance where different or specialized electrical connectors must be provided, the cost of the machine increases, particularly where a considerable number of electrical connectors are used in the system. It would be desirable to provide an electrical connector assembly, including a common or universal housing which can accommodate different types of terminals for terminating and coupling different types of conductors to the electronic components associated with the connector. This invention is directed to solving the above problems and satisfying the stated need.